


Forshadowing is a terrible skill to waste

by Zinner (Lappazol)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lappazol/pseuds/Zinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a common rule of life that you reap what you sow. too bad Nepeta didn't know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forshadowing is a terrible skill to waste

Gamzee really should have been paying more attention, but quite frankly he was having too much fun watching as Equius' annoying, sweaty face slowly turned blue. He didn’t hear the sound of the grate opening and metal slamming against metal, his head filled with mirthful propaganda and his own insane laughter. He didn't hear the soft _thunk_ of feet hitting the ground and the quieter clicks as they got ever closer. But he did feel it when a sudden weight smashed into his chest and shoulders. He looked down at the claw firmly planted in his chest, the blue paw shoes pressed against his shoulders, then to the angry, snarling face of the usually calm and bubbly Nepeta as she braced herself with her free hand, grabbing onto the front of his shirt. His grip slipped from the broken bow. Equius coughed and sputtered for air as he held his now bleeding throat, relieved at the release of tension in the string. A sight that would have brought a smile to Gamzee's face if he hadn’t been lying on the ground with Nepeta still on him, her eyes wild, her fangs barred. She looked like a feral cat as she quickly drove her claws into his chest again and pulled them out just as rapidly, causing a torrent of violet blood to bubble into his ruptured lungs and out of his mouth. An amused glimmer danced across Gamzee's face as he mouthed "puke-blood" at Nepeta, which she responded to by plunging her claws into his cheek, dragging her claws sharply across his face, leaving three long scars as she returned to eviscerating him. Her attack was relentless, and by the time Equius managed to stand and haul her off Gamzee’s chest, she was panting heavily and sobbing, her own olive-green tears mixing with Gamzee's blood.  
_______________________________________________________________  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT]  
  
CG: EQUIUS DID YOU TALK TO GAMZEE YET? IS HE OK?  
CT: D-- > Not really he refused to listen to reason  
CG: FUCK YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM DID YOU?  
CT: D--> No  
CG: OH THANK GOD  
CT: D--> Nepeta did.  
CG: DID YOU RESTRAIN- WHAT!?  
CG: NEPETA KILLED HIM  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?  
CT: D--> When I went to find the highb100d we did e%change some words but he attacked me soon afterwards. He fired an arrow into my leg and attempted to strangle me, and despite the fact I told her to stay behind, apparently Nepeta followed me through the vent system. She stabbed Gamzee several times before I was able to stand and remove her from him, but it was too late.  
CT: D--> I am sorry Karkat  
  
Equius closed his husktop right after he responded. He knew it was rude, but he didn't really want to see Karkat's reaction to his post. Nepeta was sitting in the far corner of the room hidden behind the pile of broken robots, curled up against the wall. Her sobbing and flailing had finally calmed down enough that Equius was able to get close.  
"Are you okay Nepeta?"  
  
She mumbled something into her jacket.  
  
Equius slowly eased himself down next to her, hissing a bit at the pain in his leg. Nepeta lifted her head at the sound. Most of the blood had wiped off on her jacket, but there was still some on her face. Equius gave a slight grimace and retrieved a towel from his Syladex. He dampened it with some water from the tea he hadn't gotten the chance to make.  
  
"You’re a mess," he mumbled as he wiped most of the remaining blood off of her head. Nepeta only returned the comment with a half-blank stare.  
  
"I killed our furrend," she droned, clenching onto his shirt, "I- I didn’t mean to. I was scared and furrrious. I saw him attacking you and I didn't even paws to think I just attacked him." she whined, the last words coming out in a choked sob as she buried her face in his shirt.  
  
Equius ran his hands through Nepeta's hair, breaking up clumps of matted violet that had formed from the now-sticky blood.  
  
"You did what you had to. You will not be blamed."  
  
She only buried her face deeper into his shirt, not wanting to look up at him. Equius sighed and leaned his head against the wall, his think pan throbbing heavily from the earlier blood loss and deprivation of air.  
  
Having dozed off at some point, he woke up a few hours later to the sound of Karkat's panicked whine, and Kanaya calming him.  
  
"This must be where he is right? I mean I see him stalk off in this direction all the time... Shit that sweaty bastard better not have bled out or something."  
  
Equius blinked his eyes a few times, shaking Nepeta a bit, who was drooling on his shirt.  
  
"We are over here," he called out dryly, not really wanting to move.  
> "See Karkat, they are fine, no need to panic."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before Karkat rounded the pile of broken robots.  
  
"Jesus fuck..." he breathed, looking the two over. Kanaya appeared soon afterwards, glowing brightly, supporting a confused looking Sollux on her shoulder, as he turned his head blindly in a failed attempt to see.  
  
Nepeta lifted her head quietly, not making eye contact with anyone, avoiding Karkat completely. His presence only reminded her that Gamzee and him were friends – borderline moirails - and just made her want to cry again. Karkat made his way over to Nepeta, a look of genuine concern on his face.  
  
"Were you hurt at all?" he asked her, only getting a slight shake of her head as a response. Kanaya began to fuss over Equius' wounds despite his comments that he would be fine. Sollux grumbled unhappily as he staggered away from Kanaya and sat down next to the robot pile. After a while of looking from one troll to another, Karkat sighed. "Well.. At least for the most part we are all safe,” he exhaled, slumping to the floor himself. “For now, at least.”  
  
Nepeta grinned from ear to ear as she closed her “Frriend Fiction” book.  
"Another purrfect addition to the story," she giggled to herself as she patted her lusus which began purring loudly. She stored the book in her sylladex, intent on adding another chapter later. Pounce DeLeon mewed at Nepeta in the brief moment she stopped petting him to store the book. "I know it's far-fetched, and I feel really bad about killing Gamzee in that chapter but it’s just such a good heart-wrenching tail! It's just a story anyway…" she giggled giddily, "Gosh if all the spoilers I’ve hunted up are true, then this game is going to be tons of fun! And I have a good feeling about it too." She grinned again and laid down against her lusus, and began dreaming about all the wonderful story material the game her and her friends were all about to play would give her.


End file.
